Welcome to the Tea Party!
"In order to express their usual gratitude to the upmost, Mobius came to invite you to the tea party and become their guest. Listen to what she has to say." -Quest Info (unofficially translated from TW) Welcome to the Tea Party! is a special quest released for the 3rd Anniversary (1.5th Anniversary in KR) of Crash Fever. In this quest, Mobius invites the player to a tea party to celebrate, where Happy, Belial, and Schrödinger are there to celebrate as well. During the quest, Happy becomes hyperactive and runs off, making the player need to go and bring her back. Later on, Belial goes to give the player a present, but he finds it and Schrödinger missing. They find that it was a Jerry that stole the present, and upon opening the box, they find Schrodinger inside. Afterwards, they return back to the tea party, where they thank the player. Counter Units While they have no bearing on the lore (or even the stage in general), the counter units are Galileo and Galilei for the Piece of Cake Difficulty, and Copernicus for the Meow Difficulty. Quest Overview Story Welcome to the Tea Party= |-| Cake Capture Happy!= |-| Story Thankful Present Time= |-| Meow Schrödinger's Box?= |-| Story Past and Future= In-Quest Dialogue Story Welcome to the Tea Party= This stage is the introduction to the quest, where Mobius invites the player to the tea party, and where Happy runs off. Floor One Enemies: Mobius Floor Two Enemies: Mobius, Belial, Schrödinger |-| Cake Capture Happy!= This stage has the player trying to capture Happy and bring her back to the tea party. Floor One Enemies: Mobius Floor Two Enemies: Happy Floor Three Enemies: Happy |-| Story Thankful Present Time= This stage has Belial telling the player he has a present to give, but finds out that Jerry stole it. Floor One Enemies: Mobius, Belial Floor Two Enemies: Belial, Mobius Floor Three Enemies: Jerry, Present Box Floor Four Enemies: Jerry, Mobius Floor Five Enemies: Mobius, Present Box, Schrödinger |-| Meow Schrödinger's Box?= This stage has the player opening a gift box that contains many gifts or even Schrödinger himself. Floor One Enemies: Mobius Floor Two Enemies: Present Box, Ducks, Fruits, Nurupons, Schrödinger Bar 1 (Present Box) Bar 2 (Global Ducksworth) Bar 2 (Tera Attack Fruit) Bar 2 (Tera Healing Fruit) Bar 2 (Tera Vitality Fruit) Bar 2 (Giga Alchemy Fruit) Bar 2 (Cost 45 Nurupon) Bar 2 (Schrodinger) |-| Story Past and Future= This stage is the conclusion to the quest, where Mobius and the others thank the player for their help. Floor One Enemies: Belial, Mobius Floor Two Enemies: Belial, Schrödinger Floor Three Enemies: ALICE Tea Party (Mobius, Belial, Schrödinger, Happy) Post-Quest Blurbs * Story Welcome to the Tea Party: Tea Party Dress Code: The tea party's Dress Code is Wonderland style to match up with ALICE's atmosphere! Everyone looks great! * of Cake Capture Happy!: Mobius' Hard Work: Happy always runs off like this... She just did it again, while I was saying that! * Story Thankful Present Time: Who Stole the Box?: Starved, Jerry thought the big present box had a lot of food in it, and decided to carry it off! * Meow Schrödinger's Box?: Favorite Teas?: '''Schrödinger's favorite tea is Royal Milk Tea, while Belial's is Orange Pekoe Tea. * Story Past and Future: '''Thanks for Playing: ALICE's future is resting on your shoulders! Please keep up the good work! Trivia Schrödinger is erroneously referred to as a "she" in the dialogue, despite being male.